1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control unit, a control system, a control method, and a program for keeping colors used by an image forming apparatus unchanged.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image forming apparatuses, such as printers, the ink ejection volume of a print head varies over time due to, for example, aging. Accordingly, even when images are formed on printing media, such as paper sheets, on the basis of the same image data, the colors of the images may be different from each other. To present the same colors on the printing media by correcting the input image data, a technique called “calibration” is employed. The term “calibration” refers to measuring the colors of a color patch after printing the color patch on a printing medium using the print head and performing color correction on the input image data on the basis of the result of measurement.
To manage the color correction states of a plurality of image forming apparatuses, a management system that presents the color correction state for a sheet specified by a user has been developed (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-214269).
According to the management system, the user needs to examine the color correction state for each of the types of sheet used for an operation and instruct the management system to perform calibration using a list of sheets each time the user examines the color correction state.
Accordingly, an aspect of the present invention provides a control unit, a control system, a control method, and a program capable of performing calibration without interference with the operations performed by an operator and other users.